Episode 9752 (24th April 2019)
Plot Johnny and Jenny prepare the Rovers for the St. George’s Day event and get dressed up in costume. Gemma returns after having spent the night at Rita’s flat. She still feels ill. Chesney thinks she has a drinking problem but she insists it’s not a hangover that she’s suffering from. Peter sets out to drive the streets to look for Carla but Simon has a better idea to find her. Chesney finds out from Paul that Gemma drank nothing last night. Sarah is concerned at the effect that Gary’s leaving will have on Harry but she’s adamant she’s done the right thing. Still on a high from his performance at the christening, Kirk thinks about going on The X Factor. Fearing ridicule, Beth tries to gently dissuade him. Having been told by Chesney about Gemma’s illness, Emma visits her with a hangover cure. Gemma voices her fears that they’re not a compatible couple. Simon sets up a missing persons notice for Carla on social media and videos Peter making an appeal, but his father breaks down while doing it. Gary has spent the night at Izzy’s flat. Sarah walks out of the cafe when she sees him in there. An upset Joseph overhears Gemma saying that she thinks she should move out. Emma takes him out while Gemma and Chesney talk over their issues. Apologising for texting Tyrone about her, he asks her to stay. Even though Sarah dumps more clothes on Gary, he’s convinced she still loves him. He asks Bethany to intercede on his behalf. Seb helps decorate the Rovers for the party and asks Eileen and Jan along. He frets about whether Alina will turn up. Kirk decides to start his new career at the bottom by pub singing. Beth appoints herself his manager in an effort to prevent him from humiliating himself. Seb is delighted when Alina arrives and hands him his wallet. Gemma asks Rita’s advice about staying with Chesney. Remarking that she’s been sick several times that morning, Gemma suddenly realises her period is late. Simon’s appeal returns a response from someone who says they’ve seen Carla. Gemma takes a pregnancy test which shows positive. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon helps Peter in his quest to find Carla; Rita offers an alternative explanation for Gemma’s symptoms; and Kirk considers pursuing a music career. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,727,993 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes